


The Lover's Ghost

by almondmilk_jpeg (shioranem)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, F/M, Ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-12 22:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21233867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shioranem/pseuds/almondmilk_jpeg
Summary: PATCH 5.1 SPOILERSThe Warrior of Light really wants to take advantage of that large ballroom. Especially since Alphinaud is here.(drabble)





	The Lover's Ghost

After conferring with Baq Lugg and winning over his cooperation, the group agreed to reconvene within the Crystarium, lest their talks be overheard by any unsavory peoples. However, M'ikito intended to make a quick stop ere they depart.

"A moment," She called, reaching for Alphinaud's hand as they entered the grand ballroom, where ghosts, or mirages, or whatever they were danced about orderly.

"Pray, go on without us. I have some minor business to attend to that I would enlist Alphinaud's help with. We will meet you at the boats, Raha. We shan't be long, I swear."

G'raha nodded, continuing to lead Baq Lugg and Y'shtola away. However, Alisaie paused for a moment. "Need an extra pair of hands?" she asked.

M'ikito shook her head, smiling lightly. "No, thank you, Allie. We'll be fine." Alisaie nodded, and went off around the corner to catch up with the others.

"Whatever do you require that would interrupt a meeting as important as this? You need to be there when Baq Lugg is informed of our information, _you_ are the one who spoke with Krile, after all." Alphinaud looked a bit like a ticking time bomb, irritated and restless. He looked about ready to leave M'ikito behind.

"Oh, hush," she chided, pulling him onto the dance floor. "They won't miss us for long. I just want an opportunity to dance with you."

"Among _ghosts_!?" Alphinaud quipped. "How cruel."

M'ikito waved him off nonchalantly as she found an empty place on the dance floor and let go of Alphinaud's hand. "You know, I've come this far without the realization that I don't know this dance they're doing at all."

Alphinaud snorted, taking her hand again and resting his other on the small of her back, pressing themselves together. "Lucky for you, I'm leading."

"Can you lead me, short stuff?" The woman taunted.

"Oh, _ha ha_. Very funny." Alphinaud replied dryly, taking the first step once M'ikito had her hand on his shoulder. It was a bit awkward, with her being taller than him, but he could make it work.

"What if I mess up?" M'ikito asked nervously, her grip tightening on Alphinaud's. He pressed himself closer, smiling as they began to fall in line with the other couples.

"It's not like there's anyone here to laugh at you."

"You're here."

"You should be used to me laughing at you by now." M'ikito's ear flicked in annoyance, but they both knew she wasn't truly upset. The wide smile on her face was a dead giveaway. They twirled around the room, only in time with the music about a quarter of the time. It didn't really matter, though. They were just enjoying themselves.

They must've lost track of time, because before they knew it, light was no longer fluttering in through the windows, and a loud clear of the throat caused them to pause. Alisaie stood in the hall, leaning up against one of the walls. "This is what you needed help with?"

M'ikito watched Alphinaud's face go scarlet, and giggled to herself a bit. "My apologies, Alisaie. Have we been long?"

"Yes." She groaned. "If I have to listen to the Exarch drone on about your heroic deeds as if I wasn't there once more, I'll make good upon his and my words."

Alphinaud chuckled, pulling away from M'ikito and grabbing her hand in his. "Well then, we shouldn't keep Baq Lugg waiting. Shall we?"


End file.
